


Halloween Surprise

by gingergallifreyan



Series: Smutty Holidays With You [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: The Doctor loves decorating their yard for Halloween. And then he remembers his favorite decoration of all. Rose does not, so he decides to surprise her and makes sure she never forgets again.





	Halloween Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> For jeeno2, and also for Tentoosday.

The Doctor was set to put the final touches on this year’s Halloween decorations. They’d won the borough’s decor contest, and he’d be damned if he let somebody else win ever again.

His tongue touching the back of his teeth, he eyed the plug on the house and the powerstrip in the yard before he connected the two.

_ AAAARRRRGGGGHHNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

His motion-sensor activated animatronic zombies roared to life and he crowed in triumph.

Rose laughed from their porch, holding out a mug of cider for him. He took it and leaned in for a kiss, savoring the mulled spices on her tongue.

And then he remembered what happened last year. It deserved a repeat. “Hold on, Rose. Forgot the best one.”

“I thought the zombies were your favorite?”

“Well, yeah, they are, but they’re not my  _ favorite _ favorite.”

“What’s your  _ favorite _ favorite then?”

He smirked. “Give me a moment and I’ll show you.”

She glanced at his lips and back to his eyes. “Alright,” she said with a sly grin of her own.

HIs expression fell. “Wait, do you know what I’m talking about?”

She giggled. “No.”

He sighed in relief. “Oh, good. Don’t want to ruin the surprise. Sit on the sofa. You’ll know when I’m ready for you.”

She peered at him. “Alright.” She followed him inside their house and sat as instructed, and he left the room. She sipped her cider and hummed.

Her mobile buzzed in her pocket. 

_ I’m a little hurt you don’t remember. I need to fix that. _

_ Go on with it then Doctor _

He attached the image and sent it. And then he heard Rose’s hysterical laughter.

He grinned smugly at his work: his very erect manhood with a tissue draped over the top, three little black dots drawn on it for eyes and a mouth. He chuckled at the ghost. “It’s the most wonderful time of the year, isn’t it, my friend?” He patted it on the head, and then hissed as he was reminded how sensitive he was. 

Rose laughed at her completely bare husband from the doorway of their bedroom.

“Rooooose,” he whined.

“Would your friend like to say hello?”

“Oh, yes. He’s been waiting all year for this.”

She laughed again and sauntered over to the bed. She bent over and looked closely at it. “Hello, ghost penis.”

“He’s very offended you didn’t remember him from last year, let me tell you, and if you don’t make it up to him soon, he’ll be very sad.”

“Oh, poor thing.” She climbed over his legs so she straddled him. “Does he need me to kiss him and make it all better?”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, groaning as she pressed against him. “He’d like that very much.”

She giggled and kissed him. “We are complete nutters.”

He chuckled. “Richard thinks so, too.”

She looked puzzled. “Who’s Richard?”

“My ghost friend.”

“You named him Richard?” She shook her head. “No, you…” She laughed. “You named him Dick!”

“Yes, and he’s dying to reconnect with you, so let’s get on with it, shall we?” He growled and pushed her onto her back.

He made sure Rose would never forget ghost penis ever again. Several times.


End file.
